


Two Together

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timeline, Dream Bubble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young trolls in love, living the rest of their dead days together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Together

Orange flames lapped up over squishy masses of pink organs, casting orange and pink glows off into the horizon. The sky above had gone a hazy red colour, cast behind tall blackened, twisting spires that rose above the pinkish land mass. Along the furthest edge of the horizon one could see a small stretch of black sky, with blue rays of light beaming up into the sky above. The pillars of glowing light reached up high above the black towers that loomed over the Land of Brains and Fire, but behind that the black sky and blue rays of light told of the end of the hot, fiery land, and the start of a new land, the Land of Rays and Frogs. If you were to fly up and over the flames that tried to eat at your feet, and over the twirling tendrils of brain mass, you would eventually leave the warmth and the fire behind, instead travelling over expanses of deep blue water. You may find yourself dodging the blue lights that pierced the water below and the sky above, or you may fly straight through the nearly blinding lights. When you did make your way through the near barren lad you would find yourself confronted with small islands overflowing with greenery, and a tall yet thin hive atop one single mound. 

If you were in any random dream bubble you may look over the blue water and the green grass and the sophisticated white spire and see nothing but a young trolls hive in the midst of a land created for the purpose of a simple video game. However if you just so happened to be in one certain place at one certain time you may have seen a young Sylph of Space fly out of her window on jade wings. You may see her perch herself on top of her spherical hive, or perhaps on her window sill, while she would turn to the Land of Brains and Fire and wait. She would wait for as long as it took until she would see a small speck on the horizon of red and orange flying towards her. This particular troll would dodge the rays of light like a busy buzzing bee, flitting around the lights as fast as he could to reach the girl sitting above her hive. After the Sylph would spot him she would stand up on the roof of her hive, before flying up off of her hive and towards the other troll. 

The two young god tiers would meet half way in the air; one Sylph in a long black dress with jade wings to match the Mother Grub and one Mage in dark green with wings the colour of honey. When the two were within a distance that they could touch they would reach forward and clasp each others hands in their own before pulling themselves close to the other. They would smile and perhaps share a kiss, suspended only by their own wings. After their first kiss the two would look each other in their pale white eyes before separating and dashing off to new parts of the ever changing dream bubbles to live out the rest of their dead days. 

What ended up happening to the two most times would be simple. They would find a place to rest their tired wings: perhaps on Alternia; perhaps on Earth; perhaps somewhere completely new. The dead Mage would lay next down next to his Sylph and turn to her and let her say whatever she wished, or sometimes it would happen the other way. The Sylph would look at her Mage and wrap her arms around him, listening to him as he drawled off on a tangent about all the feelings he had bottled up inside since the last time they had spoken to each other. Other days the two would lay inside the others hive and merely talk about any and every insecurity or issue they had in their life while watching cloth flutter in a breeze or bees buzz around in the air. And often their conversations would lead to them turning to one another and leaning forward to press delicate and sometimes uncertain kisses to the other's black lips. 

Most times, after the two had finished their daily discussion while lying down in the newest place they had found, the two would stand up and stretch before fluttering their wings and raising into the air to fly after each other around the places they had been once while alive, when dead or even never before. There would be laughter, teasing, mocking and always kisses as they spent the whole of each day doing new things or even repeating things done in the past. But no matter how many times they had repeated a days activity, the two matesprits found that they never would- never _could-_ grow tired of simply spending time with one another. As each day they spent together would eventually come to a close, and the two would fly back to lands of red flames or blue rays to share one final kiss for the day and flutter off to their own hives to sleep time away until they could next see each other, the Mage and the Sylph would always realise something. The Sylph would realise that she had found a troll that matched her own level of emotions and ideals, but would also provide someone to give her a touch of difference to what she normally found in other trolls, and that for those things and more, she had fallen in love with the Mage of Doom. The Mage would realise that he found someone that would show him what it was like to be truly loved and to have someone agree with his views, but also someone that challenged his ideas to give him something to argue about, and that for those things and more, he had fallen head over heels for the Sylph of Space. 

Each night, when the Mage and the Sylph had to leave each other for the night they would see this and more in each other, and each night they would fall in love again. Each night they would be hesitant to leave, but soon flew to their own hives, eager for sleep to speed up the time they had to wait in order for them to see each other again the next day, and the next day, and the next day. Then they would wake up the next day to begin their new adventures again and again. And as the Sylph of Space flew up to the top of her hive to wait for her Mage, eternity would creep forward at a petty pace, slowed down to last as long as the two dead lovers flew off together hand in hand, jade next to gold. 


End file.
